Blood Thirsty
by Mar2198
Summary: This is my first story so.. It's kinda bad but, oh well. Hope you enjoy!


I itch my eyes. What time is it? I turned towards the alarm clock and wondrously stared at it for a moment trying too figure out what it read. 3:00 am. Why is it so early? I should be sleeping still. I wonder what woke me up, I don't remember any bad dreams or anything. At this point, I was too tired to be worried , so I just decided to turn back over and drift off into the deep seas of sleep.  
The alarm clock sounded. All I hear in the darkness is repetitive buzzing and beeping sounds, I finally regained consciousness. I turned over and slapped the alarm to shut it up, then read the time; 7:00 am. I looked over towards the window, only to be blinded by morning sun rays glaring through the shades. Slowly I rolled out of bed and opened the shades to let in the light. I hobbled off into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Of course there was nothing in the cabinet, like always. I keep forgetting to go buy some cereal and food. Since there wasn't any actual good food, I just decided to eat a banana and drink a "juice pouch". After gulping down the pouch, I threw it into the disposable container under the sink. I went through my backpack too make sure I had everything for school. After doing that, I stretched a little and threw my bag onto my shoulder and went outside to catch the bus.  
I wasn't the like the average teens in high school. I'm a "blood-sucker", as people them nowadays. I live alone, with my cat. Well I mean my aunt comes to check up on me every once and awhile, about once a week or so. I drink bags of blood my aunt takes from the hospital when she goes to work. I'm surprised they haven't noticed yet. I'm a freshman at Crescent High school. Being a freshman sucks. We all get picked on and pushed around.. sometimes I'd just love to take a blow at one of those seniors, and knock them right out. I'm one of those odd kids. Theres always a group that dresses "gothic" or "emo". Of course I'm in between both of those. Just about everyone in the group gets picked on by the older kids. But we get used too it. Little do they know that I'm a vampire. All the girls would probably fangirl if they knew.. since most of the people I hangout with are huge Twilight fans. I've gotten used to trying to fit in. I dress in mostly skinny jeans, and t-shirts. I'll wear scarfs and beanies or hats occasionally. I've been in school for about a week now.. I came in late so a lot of people call me the "creepy new kid".. oh joy.  
In school its so boring.. I have 2 study halls in a row so I sit here for about 2 hours doing absolutely nothing. I get some homework done sometimes, or I'll go to the library. I love the library, and I don't know why. It just gives me a nice calming vibe.. it's quite relaxing. Except for the preppy idiots who whisper about me. My hearing is stronger than an average humans so I can hear a lot of things people say behind my back. I guess thats a good thing.  
Finally the day is over. I'm home, snacking on another bag, and checking tumblr and Facebook. I absolutely love tumblr and Facebook is ok I guess. Tumblr is where I usually just scroll and adore all the people I'm following.. I read their fan fictions and look at stunning pictures they upload. Facebook is mostly filled with drama. Theres not much to do on it but it's nice to check up on friends and family and see what's going on with some pages that I've liked.  
After scrolling through tumblr and Facebook and checking all the new statues and everything, I went to make dinner. I put some potatoes in a pan and poured a bag of blood in it too, salted the potatoes, and shoved them in the oven for awhile. Cooked bloody salted potatoes are the best.. hah. While they cooked I decided to go out back and relax under a tree. This wasn't just any tree, it's the tree my father proposed to my mother under.. and also turned her. I don't know why but this tree means a lot to me. I'd kill myself to protect it if I had too.. I guess.  
The potatoes are finally done, and I carefully took them out of the oven and put them on a plate. I brought my plate to the table and ate them. Felimane meowed. Felimane is my cat, I don't know what kind of name I gave her but.. eh oh well. She's pretty much my best friend. I love her with all my heart and even tell her everything, not that she would understand what I'm saying.. but there's possibilities. After I finished my meal, I fed Felimane and went upstairs to watch television and lay down. It was getting pretty late out.. and I was tired so I decided to go to sleep.  
I woke up with a headache. I guess I maybe ate too much last night. I hobbled out of bed and walked down the stairs, with the feeling that I was going to tumble down the stairs and do a big face-plant. When I got towards the bottom of the stairs I smelt pancakes.. which could only mean Aunt Caroline was home. That or Felimane suddenly learned how to telepathically make pancakes. I went to the kitchen to see Aunt Carolina, as I was expected. I sneaked up behind her and gave her a big hug. She jumped, I guess I frightened her. "Oh my gosh, Ry you scared me". "Sorry, I didn't think I was going to frighten you so much", "oh no no, it's perfectly fine". She moved out of the way so I could see the pancakes, "Look what I made.. some wonderful pancakes". She smiled and I just smiled back. I grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and got a fork. "How many pancakes do you want" asked Aunt Caroline. " I'll take 1, please and thank you" I held out my plate and she placed one on it. "Are you sure you don't want 2 instead of 1", "I'm positive. I'm not that hungry". Her smile died a little. I never eat. I'm just not hungry. But Aunt Caroline just worries about me a lot. "Your syrup is in the cabinet" she pointed towards the cabinet. I nodded, and walked to the cabinet to retrieve the syrup then sat down. This had to have been the best breakfast I've had all week.


End file.
